Star Wars The Old Republic: Galaxy in Turmoil
by Darth Lakob32
Summary: Sith Warrior and Sith Inquisitor Storylines. Plan is to go all the way to the Eternal Throne. 2 Sith Acolytes arrive to Korriban with different pasts, but they share the same goal: Power and Freedom above all else. However, not even they could've predicted their impact on the Galaxy. This is just the beginning. Joint Project btwn both myself and Lord Reyems.
1. Prologue: Korriban

' **Sup guys! This is our first fanfiction ever so it might be pretty rough. So yeah, I guess we should probably say something about how we're just borrowing these characters and instances from SWTOR, as well as from other real players in the game, such as myself. You'll find me on Harbinger, you know, Mass Effect fan didn't even check the server.**

 **We expect this story to be a bit challenging to write, because we will be going off POV with at least two main characters and maybe a few of their companion characters, as well as using some but not all of Bioware's dialogue and instances. Also, we will not be doing explicit romances, there will be romances, but we are not going into extreme sexual deviant detail. Even if they are our characters well we preferably wouldn't even want to know. We also might skip parts of the stories that we feel were a complete waste of time for us.**

 **So, I guess we should give you some info on the two main characters. We have a Sith Warrior and a Sith Inquisitor. Both are also cherry red Dathomirian Zabrak. The plan is to add another main character later down the road, but hey shit happens.**

 **SWTOR: A Galaxy in Turmoil**

 **Prologue: Korriban**

 **Cyndirious POV:**

The second I stepped onto the damn shuttle I knew my life would be completely different. Now I'm not quite sure whether or not it was a great idea, I'm surrounded by at least ten other Sith acolytes, only one other person on this flight looks to be just as uncomfortable as I am about the confined space. Although, he looks as though he wants to kill everything in sight. He looks over in my direction as though sensing me watching him.

Thankfully we had an amateur pilot, because he looked like he was about to pounce before the ship unexpectedly lurched. When I stepped out of the shuttle I suddenly felt the darkness gripping at my heart, and I welcomed it in as though it was a natural feeling. That's when they separated us out between the two overseers, a dude named Tremel and some bastard called Harkun. I noticed that I was one of only three other acolytes to go with Tremel, while the scary guy went over to Harkun with the other five acolytes.

"At last you've arrived. I'm Overseer Tremel. For decades I've administered the trials that determine who join the Sith Order. Those that don't pass the trials will die, there's no other option."

"I was born to be Sith," I said with confidence I wasn't sure I really felt, it's possible he saw through it but I noticed the subtle smirk that flashed across his face, which was gone just as quickly as it appeared.

"The Trials are meant to weed out the weak. However, I expect full obedience from all of you. I have foreseen that only one of you will make it to the Sith Academy with the War Blade, it is fair game." He said as he left us to go into the ruins after the War Blade.

Well he seemed a bit rattled, which likely meant something interesting was going to happen. Though I wasn't really sure why, just a bad feeling I guess. Oh well, I had as good a chance of dying in the ruins as everyone else did, before I could figure out what was bugging him.

 **Reshnar POV:**

Damn I hate this fucking planet already, looks like a wasteland. Why did the Sith really care about taking this place back? The pull of the darkside is strong here, I'll admit that much, but still why such a shitty place. It's like a desert here.

I was really getting sick of the shuttle ride anyway, all those other acolytes were just way too close for comfort, especially that other Zabrak. She looked just as ready as I was to be off, but she made me feel very uneasy.

Ugh and that's not the worst fucking part of this Force forsaken rock. This overseer is really getting on my nerves calling me a slave all the damn time. What was his name… Harkun, right the little bastard couldn't be more annoying. Oh here he goes again.

"Listen up whiney maggots, I'm only gonna say this once and once only. You either are going to run into that tomb go talk to a hermit and go to the Sith Academy, or you are going to die a slave of the Sith, either way you're fucked!"

Harkun paused and looked at me, and for lack of a better reason said, "Don't think you're special, don't want to think freedom got to your head now, Slave." Then he carried on staring at the rest of the acolytes with dimly depressing eyes. Like I said, annoying, at least he isn't groaning on about the empire, just let me go before I lose my sanity.

 **Cyndirious POV:**

Well this isn't so difficult just slash away at anything that moves. It's actually pretty fun. Blow up some big insect looking things. These other dudes were sorta annoying they took a little more time to die. My first kill wasn't so bad it actually felt vaguely satisfying listening to the dude's screams.

Then I realized there wasn't anyone else to kill through the red haze that was starting to cloud my vision, I noticed ahead of me that that one Zabrak fellow was shocking one of them to the brink of death laughing all the while, then he let him beg for his life, before granting his wish, of course, he was lying and just stabbed him in the back as he turned around.

I yelled out at him, "What the heck dude?!" He merely just glanced at me and said, "What? I was just having some fun." All I could do was just smile and shake my head at that.

I continued on toward the room I needed to go to, all the while knowing he was following me, and I decided it was time he stopped.

 **3rd POV:**

Well the game's up, Reshnar thought. As he saw his prey backflip in the air igniting her practice saber, he used the force to shove Cyndirious into a wall and then used force lightning, that was reflected back at him. Cydirious then jumped on top of him, and pinned Reshnar with her practice saber hovering over Reshnar's throat.

 **Reshnar POV:**

Well this is a better way to die than dying of boredom, or shining a master's shoe. Wait a second. Why am I not dead yet? I should be dead! What's she waiting for?!

 **Cyndirious POV:**

Kill him said part of my mind. The other said he could be useful to you. Then another voice in my head said, what if that was you. I froze, I couldn't bring myself to kill him even though his plan had been to kill me. I couldn't do it.

I got up and continued on to the room that held the saber I would need to continue my training. That's when he yelled rather anxiously, "Hey! Why didn't you kill me, you crazy bitch?"

I just kept on walking.

I continued on my way and defeated the droids that stood in the way of my goal with ease using my hatred and fury to destroy them, and headed on to Sith Academy to find Overseer Tremel.

 **Reshnar POV:**

Man this guy talks a lot. "Old guy just tell me what to do and I'll get it the fuck done."

"Kill the failed acolytes," he responded flatly.

I walked down the steps, slightly afraid I'd be overcome again, but quickly shoved the thought away. The first two came and I sliced their heads off in one slash, then the rest came, I decided to have a little fun with them, so I electrocuted them all with a force lightning field. Personally I think that is a rather satisfying considering how I just got my ass handed to me earlier. I look around the area for anymore failures, perhaps death by the new acolyte was too good for them. When no more appeared I breath a sigh of contempt.

"Wow, is that the best they could do? CAN I GO NOW!"

 **Cyndirious POV:**

Thank the force I'm out of there. Although, the Sith Academy isn't really an inviting place to be quite honest. Oh well.

"Hey there acolyte. Hold on a moment let me get a look at you." Great, another person wants my attention. "So you're Overseer Tremel's secret weapon, impressive to be sure. Afraid the old man waited too long to make his move though."

"I'm Vemrin. And unlike you I have fought and bled for everything I have. I demand respect," he said, seeming to enjoy his self importance.

"You're hilarious. Why should I give a damn about you?" He seems way too comfortable and cocky for someone as inept as himself.

Vemrin scoffed, "Please everybody knows what Tremel's doing. If the overseer had his made his move a year ago when I first arrived he might have had a chance, but now, too little, too late."

His henchman spoke up, "This is stupid Vemrin. Let's just kill this bitch and hide her corpse."

Vemrin rolled his eyes and said, "How many times do I have to tell you Dolgis. We are not on Balmorra any more, there are rules, traditions. We shall leave the shortcuts to Overseer Tremel and his last pathetic hope here."

"Dude, I will take everything you have and destroy it, you cannot stop me."

Like the idiot he is, he ignored me, "Coming Dolgis?"

"Be right there Vemrin." He nodded and left, leaving Dolgis to try to intimidate me, as though he could ever scare me.

"Listen here you useless priss," Dolgis spat, "Acolytes aren't allowed to murder each other. But accidents happen."

"Then I will be sure to 'accidentally' place my War Blade through your damn throat, bub." Oh force he smells awful.

"Am I seriously the only survivor." I said in utter disbelief as I walked into Tremel's office.

"Yes you are, as I foresaw and expected you would be. That is why you are here earlier than most others." Tremel said, as though I should have also expected this outcome.

Tremel continued, "The trials themselves are challenging enough. But they are not the greatest threat that you will face. There is an acolyte here called Vemrin, he is your rival and he will try to kill you. You must be prepared"

"I've already seen his worthless ass. If he tries I shall destroy him."

"With my guidance someday you shall crush all of your enemy's."

 **Re** **shnar POV:**

I wonder if Harkun has an off switch. He yaps way too much for some lowly overseer. It's like he thinks people actually value his opinion. I saw him killing that girl from a mile away, she looked like a sad excuse for a toothpick.

"Meet our newcomer Ffon Althe. This is real Sith strength, and he will tear you apart and crush your bones, slaves!" He said ridiculously.

Of course, being the annoying and sarcastic person I am, I couldn't just let the opportunity pass me by, "Wow how terrifying, bow before Ffon everybody."

"Get over here, I want to speak to you privately, Slave. You're nothing. And don't you forget it! The rest of you, continue your trials!" He yelled out like a child who didn't know his place.

"Am I supposed to be scared of you." What a waste of life. He seems way too proud of his lowly position, doesn't he want something better than loudmouth asshole for his position name?

"Lord Zash has requested for you to meet Inquisitor Zyn in the jail. He will fill you in on the details. Hopefully hastening your demise to the point of no return."

"Uh-huh, I wouldn't get my hopes up. I don't die easily, especially if it is your kind of arrangements." That should annoy him, kinda fun actually, I need to do this more often.

"I don't want to see you till you're back from the jails, slave." Looking suitably pissed off.

Priceless

I guess I can celebrate with this field trip.

 **Cyndirious POV:**

"Sorry to make you wait, acolyte. These interruptions are incredibly annoying." Tremel begins

"Firstly the assassin. She was sent to kill an imperial agent, but you spared her and sent her to intelligence instead" he paused "An excellent decision. A potential resource should never be wasted. And besides, it never hurts to have one more assassin in our pocket."

Why would that impress him, anyone who didn't do that would be stupid. "It was an obvious decision. I was always taught to never waste a potentially useful resource."

Tremel shook his head, "It may have been obvious to you, but unfortunately it was not obvious to so many others who have come through the academy. Now Devotek, the failed warrior. Why grant his wish for a trial by combat?"

"Respect for previous service, and maybe I was getting a little bored."

"We don't have time to honor yesterday's accomplishments. Devotek was a waste of space. Once something is no longer of use, it should be eradicated. Remember that."

So what he's dead ain't he? Surely he could look past that.

"Finally, the forger you sent back for more torture even though he seemed innocent. Very good, leave no stone unturned, he could very well be hiding something."

That and it's fun watching him suffer all day, I wonder if the overseer is into that.

"You're beginning to understand what it means to be Sith, but you're far from a finished product." Tremel continued, "Now onto your next trial. You will proceed to the tomb of Marka Ragnos. Once there meditate at the central altar and wait for the beast he placed there to guard his legacy to appear. When it does, destroy it."

"Any idea what sort of creature this beast is?"

Tremel shook his head. "Anyone who has been sent to confront the beast has not survived. If you do this you shall prove to Darth Baras that you are truly worthy to be his apprentice." Great this should be fun.

 **Reshnar POV:**

"Unsurprisingly, Ffon has passed his first trial. It's only a matter of time before he tramples you all underfoot." Harkun says, seems to be pleased for the moment, that won't last long.

"I'll tear you apart where you stand slave!" I hear Ffon say, wonderful, not even a week here and someone already made me their bitch.

"Patience, Ffon, an accident in the tombs is much more convincing." Yeah much like the assassins who wanted to kill you on the day you were born.

Now, I want to speak to Ffon and our latecomer." Great always wanted to be bored into submission.

"Now, slave, according to that dumbass, Zyn, you handled yourself expertly, which is unfortunate. Lord Zash is apparently also satisfied with his evaluation, which I find difficult to believe." Ha, ha, get it through your head dumbass, I'm better than you anticipated, how boring.

"Undoubtedly, Zyn helped you in some way, but you will not be able to beg for his help on the next trial." Oh give me a break.

 **Cyndirious POV:**

I knew something was up when I saw Tremel pacing around looking worried.

"Acolyte it is good that you have returned. When I sent you into to the tomb of Marka Ragnos, I may have made a small miscalculation." Uh-Oh that doesn't sound very good.

"What kind of miscalculation?"

"The Beast of Marka Ragnos was a great source of dark side energy here on Korriban," Tremel explained, "When you killed it there was a tremor in the force. Darth Baras has sensed that tremor and is now aware of you."

"Uh that thing died pretty easily, no way it should've given off any sort of tremor."

"He demands an audience, regardless."

"What can I expect from Baras, Overseer?"

"Baras is a serious man and a master of deception. Everything that he does and says is calculated. He will attempt to trip you up, test you, and get to the very core of your being."

"You must always take him seriously. And I cannot emphasize enough that you should always take him seriously." That ain't gonna happen.

"I should be able to handle Baras with little difficulty."

"Baras is usually the one who does the handling," Tremel countered. "This may be the last time we speak, Cyndirious. You are the best chance there is to stop Vemrin, if you fail now I doubt there will be another acolyte strong enough."

"Now meet Darth Baras in his chambers," he handed over a map to the location, "and be quick about it. Darth Baras doesn't take kindly to waiting."

"Well it's about time he learned how to deal with annoyances."

As I left the room I wondered why Tremel had called me by name. Was it possible that Tremel considered me to be something special and not just a pawn for his own advancement?

 **Reshnar POV:**

"Ha, those fools didn't know what was coming!" I think to myself as I'm slicing up an imperial guard, wait, why am I talking to myself?

No matter, I can't believe I got the drop on 3 failed acolytes sitting out in the open! Flesh is no match for a practice saber, regardless of how rough the skin. The imperial guards aren't any better, slashing a 'saber at them probably wasn't the wisest considering they're firing at me almost point blank range, but Harkun's comments still pissed me off, so I needed to blow off some steam. Ah fuck it, I'm just going to electrocute them.

"Ahh!"

"Bitch you know you like it! Ah-HA HA HA!" I say, as their bodies are burnt to a light crisp. I dodge another shot in an attempt run for the distant guard.

There are always MORE! The guards had to be idiots. I threw my saber like a boomerang and causing most of them to duck but a few lost their heads. Allowing me time to charge the frightened guards. I caught my saber as I jumped in the air and used force lightning on two of them at once, while cutting the legs off three more in my spin to the ground. The last guard tried to run, but I ran after him and wrung his neck with my bare hands.

So what did I come here to do again? "Right, Get the holocron." There I go talking to myself again.

 **Cyndirious POV:**

After killing Dolgis, who was indeed as much of a waste of space as expected I headed up to Darth Baras' office.

As I stood there waiting on Baras he was giving out another trial for another group of acolytes that included Vemrin. After Vemrin threatened me Darth Baras yelled, "Vemrin, you have been dismissed."

"Are you having trouble with Acolyte Vemrin, supplicant?"

"If he insists on getting in my face like that, that worm's going to have some trouble." I spat out with absolute venom.

"Vemrin has been turned into a lethal machine, he has paid his dues, and he is thoroughly capable of backing up his threats. You on the other hand... Let me get a better look at you. As I suspected Overseer Tremel has done you a great disservice by giving you every convenience: your war blade came early, prisoners flown in, and a beast here instead of off world in the wild. Vemrin has fought a stacked deck of cards." Baras rambled on my rather "easy" tasks. "Your mind is soft, unhoned, undisciplined. Only Full immersion over time produces results."

"I disagree emphatically."

"The first month should be spent on philosophy, recite the Sith code and explain its meaning in war, battle, and politics."

"Peace is a lie. There is only passion.

Through Passion, I gain strength.

Through Strength, I gain power.

Through Power, I gain victory.

Through Victory, my chains are broken.

The Force shall set me free."

Damn that's a mouthful. I had been taught that from the day I was taken from my murdered family when I was around five.

"You are an insolent child, no matter, I am your master now. I am ordering you to kill Tremel for his inability to evolve with the Sith paradigm. He is a traitor and traitors are executed. I grant you immunity from punishment."

"I don't like the idea of killing him, but I will do it if I must." I had expected him to make that order, so I had been trying to come up with a plan to spare Tremel, as I did not trust Baras enough to do everything he said blindly, and I believe Tremel to be my only ally on this rock.

"I do not make requests supplicant. Bring back his hand after you kill him as proof." Darth Baras demanded.

 **Reshnar POV:**

Well now that wasn't so bad my only question is how has this Holocron been sitting in that pyramid for so long, all I did was shoot force lightning at it. Nothing special really.

The trip back was fucking boring, nobody was around for me to kill. Cowards, I thought as I took my time wandering the Sith Academy halls, why not let Harkun think I've been killed then walk in like, _"Sup bitches, did you miss me? Come, let's see your destiny now_." That's when I heard the sound of a lightsaber being ignited. Of course, my extreme amount of boredom got the better of me. I turned the corner and looked into the room and saw the Zabrak that kicked my ass, fighting an Overseer, oh what fun.

Clearly this Overseer had underestimated her, and was currently paying the price as she was keeping him at bay with a defensive approach catching his lightsaber effortlessly at every swing. However, the fight came to an end when she ducked a wildly undisciplined swing and stabbed him in the arm. I looked at the scene before me, this was awesome! However, usually this is the part where the victor slaughters the loser or becomes a total dumbass and becomes sympathetic. Things seemed to be shaping into the boring end of the spectrum. Dammit, every single fucking time!

"I only need your Hand." The woman announces, rather idiotically I might add.

His response allowed me to understand what was going on, "Baras demands my hand… Proof of my death? I don't want your pity, Cyndirious."

I knew immediately what was going on as soon as I heard the name Baras, interesting. I had heard the rumors that an acolyte was brought here way ahead of schedule, lucky bitch, and from the looks of it, Baras was trying to send a message in the most beautiful way possible.

Her response was atypical compared to what I had been used to from the other acolytes I had observed.

"It's not pity, I don't want you to die." What a softie. That's when he cut his hand off.

"Take my hand to your master. While I get as far away as possible from this rock. My hopes rest with you."

Once he passed by without noticing me, I stepped into the room.

"Bravo, I must say that was an unexpected turn of events, coming from a bitch." Man that startled jump was priceless, if only that worked on Harkun.

 **3rd POV:**

"Damn and here I thought I'd done this cleanly." Cyndirious said, reaching for her warblade.

"You aren't as subtle as you'd like to think." Reshnar said as he began to circle around her. He knew full well that provoking her wasn't smart, but since when did he care.

"How much did you hear?" Cyndirious was getting that vibe that if she didn't choose her words carefully she'd be screwed, but it didn't seem to matter, Reshnar clearly looked comfortable and held the cards.

"Oh you know this and that and a few other things." Reshnar said with an almost too casual tone in his voice.

"Stop playing around, what's your name anyway?" She replied trying to throw him off.

"Ahh you're backed into a corner now aren't you, how laughable. Name's contain power, you know. Why should I give you mine, Cyndirious?" Placing as little effort as he possibly could into emphasizing her name, just enough for her to realize he was in complete control of the situation whether she liked it or not.

"I just defeated an Overseer and I can help you bring down your own if you want me too." Cyndirious was merely grasping for any kind of leverage she could get her hands on, but it seemed to have struck some interest in Reshnar.

"Hmm Harkun is a pain in the ass, but he's my prey, not yours. Although, I wouldn't mind if you were to kill Ffon Althe, you know that Pureblood bastard." Honestly, Reshnar didn't really give a damn about the situation mostly because he only felt like making Cyndirious uncomfortable.

"So does that mean I don't have to kill you?" Cyndirious said with a feeling that Reshnar was finally getting bored.

"Yeah fine. I don't really care what you do. I just need to find a way to piss off Harkun."

"Shouldn't be too hard I hear Harkun gets annoyed by everyone. Anyways, what is your name?"

"Ah fuck it it's Reshnar." Somehow Reshnar had gotten to the point where being anonymous was annoying even himself.

 **Cyndirious POV:**

Well I guess that could've gone much worse than it did. Still sucks to know I'm gonna have to watch my back constantly for Reshnar in the event that he decides that it would be useful for him to divulge such info. Now that I think about it won't Baras be able to sense that I didn't kill Tremel? Hopefully, he is too preoccupied trying to decide who is worth more, me or Vermin, to notice the difference. Oh well better to get this over with than annoy him with further waiting.

"What's this? The Acolyte returns and with a bloodied weapon. I assume this means Tremel is no more. Give me his hand." Well now doesn't he sound excited. "Here. Take this one ring as a momento. Remembering the past can strengthen resolve and embolden the spirit. I am impressed you had the fortitude to destroy him. You know, he thought of you as family. How did it feel to betray him?"

Time to see how well I can lie. "We worked quite closely together. It was difficult to say the least, master."

"Nothing worthwhile is ever easy, apprentice. Remember that. You have taken your first step to truly understanding the Sith Code. By embracing the code and destroying Tremel, you have freed yourself from his shackles. And escaped his fate."

"The way I see it I'm exactly where I started." Duh, c'mon Baras do you think I'm that stupid not to realize I'm now in your shackles. Although, I will admit he did seem sincere in his choice of words.

"You'll find a marked improvement with much greater potential range. Now, there are sacred ruins in the Tomb of Tulak Hord. You will venture through the tomb, search through all of the ruins, and bring me a relic, it will be clearly different from all the others that can be found in the tomb. You will do this or you will die!"

As I walked out of the room, I gave a huge sigh of relief over the fact that Baras didn't seem to have any idea of the deception. All I had to hope for was that Reshnar would keep his end of the deal while I was still on Korriban. For some strange reason, I feel like he and I will one day end up owing each other more favors than is wise for any Sith to make.

I needed a break so I decided to just sit on the rail overlooking the main hall of the Sith Academy, despite the obvious need to finish my training I felt there was no way I would make it through the challenges the tomb offered compounded with the anxiety I was feeling over the events of the day, so much accomplished in such little time. So I just watched what was going on, relaxing as I did so. Stupid, should never let your guard down in a place like this. Oh well, I may as well go off to find some relics.

Setting out for the tomb I came across a madman talking about some red machine, whatever it was, I had already taught myself awhile ago crazy people are usually obsessed with things that really aren't as grand as they believe.

So I continued on toward Tulak Hord's Tomb, to find a ton of failed acolytes and crazed soldiers of the Empire, who seemed hell-bent on stopping anyone from getting through to the tombs, but I would not be denied so easily.

I charged out towards a group of ten, force choked two within a few seconds, sliced the guns of the six Imperial soldiers before they could fire at me and force blasted them out of my vicinity. That's when the last two acolytes pounced on me already getting over the shock of my attack they took a little longer, while dueling the last two, one of the the acolytes attempted to stab me from behind while my attention was diverted, so I backflipped over him, and he rammed his saber through the other acolyte. I began to laugh at his stupidity and cut him down without hesitation.

With that done I continued on into the tomb killing slugs and bats, who felt it was necessary to provoke me. I grabbed as many relics as I could while I was there knowing they could sell for a small fortune. Then amongst the last of the relics I found one that was different and had a lot of inscriptions over what appeared to be ways to gruesomely manipulate the force. This was probably what Baras wanted, so I stashed it in a separate pack and left the tomb.

 **Reshnar POV:**

"Hey bitches, I'm back, what do I win dammit!"

"Well, I'll be damned, you somehow managed to make it back alive." Harkun seemed a little shaken by my appearance, have I finally destroyed the will of this fucker?

"But that doesn't matter now, there is no way you could have retrieved that holocron all by yourself, so why don't you hand it to me." Harkun's attitude changes frighteningly fast, like watching my lightning strike an imperial guard in the face.

"And you think I'm going to let you take my prized possession from my bare hands? Ha! You must be dumber than the Jedi who exist on Coruscant!" I laughed, not because Harkun was threatening me, more so on the fact that he thinks I had help, does he even realize what is down in those tombs? Like jeez, even a bastard like him could make it unscathed.

"Keep talking like that, slave, and I will kill you personally" Harkun replies, rather coldly I might add, he is dumber than I once originally thought, then again, I've never seen this guy fight, kinda has my curiosity.

Before I could say anything or move, Ffon pulled a fast one on me and forced the holocron out of my hand and returned to Harkun's side to hand him the holocron, like the little dog he is.

"Thank-you Ffon." Harkun begins, probably relieved, or angry, can't really tell by his blank facial expressions.

"You son of a-" I started, pretty pissed off by both Ffon's dick move and Harkun's usual bitch of a face I severely wish to punch inwards.

"The next task," Harkun cuts me off before I could spew anymore profanity.

 **Cyndirious POV:**

As I walked back into the Sith academy one acolyte, think his name is Klemral, doesn't matter, anyway he decided to attack me so that he could pass onto the next stage into becoming a Sith, because the Tomb scared him. Apparently he thought killing me would be easier than conquering his misplaced fear, boy was he wrong. So I'm just kinda replaying all this because right now I have the chance to either spare his life or kill him.

See the difference between Reshnar and Klemral is that Klemral honestly seems like a waste of space, not a capable Sith even if he got another chance. So I told him to go back to the tomb and face his fear. Of course, as I expected he refused. So I told him to be ready to die with his head held high. So I stabbed him and watched him fall to the ground as if in slow motion knowing I'd just killed an unarmed person who had already surrendered to me, the guilt began to gnaw at me until I rationalized he likely would've stabbed me from behind once he'd got his practice saber back.

As I walked into Darth Baras' office I realized he was waiting for me, while also not paying attention to a word that Vemrin was saying to him.

"The prodigal supplicant returns from the tomb of Tulak Hord with what I sense to be many relics, but only one that I want. Superb." As though he was impressed that I had chosen to do more than just follow his will blindly. "Looks as though your hopes have been dashed, Vemrin."

"Looks can be deceiving." Vemrin responded with agitation.

"The tension between the two of you is strenuous. An enormous source of emotion this is to feed on. I am most curious as to how it will boil over. You both stand on the precipice of becoming Sith."

I was getting excited and I sensed he was about to reveal who his choice would be and felt myself being drawn towards him. "But only one of you will be able to claim the lightsaber of Naga Sadow and become my apprentice. I believed it would be Vemrin, but I have a changed my mind, you, Cyndirious are to be my apprentice should you survive this last trial. If you are unable to do so Vemrin will be given a shot."

"What?! I've done everything you've asked better than all of the others the honor should be mine!" Man, someone's having a bad day.

"Admit it, this isn't really that much of a surprise Vemrin, I have been your better since birth." Rubbing salt in the wound is always fun.

"Today, Vemrin is every bit your equal but the force is stronger with you, and there is a sleeping power residing in you. It was quite an easy decision." Equal my ass, now he's just trying to make sure he doesn't completely offend Vemrin in the event that I fail. "Now, Vemrin, go wait in my antechamber and await further instruction. Now!"

"I hope you realize how very fortunate you are to be singled out as my apprentice. The galaxy will bend before you."

"I can't wait to start killing." Man that sounded better in my head.

"The lightsaber you seek is housed in a forbidden cavern in the tomb of Naga Sadow, a place few Sith have set foot and survived. Almost no one knows how to find the secret entrance, but there is a Twilek in the holding pens who was caught breaking in there. I've heard she's willful, but I would consider her to be a useful tool."

"I've seen her, she seems fun if you ask me." I said, quite thrilled to be getting someone who seemed to be good at lightening the mood.

"This test will determine whether you become Sith, bolster yourself and prove that you belong at my side. I await your return or the sense of your demise." Yay, not sure if that was supposed to be a vote of confidence or an attempt to scare me. All it did was make me nervous.

 **Reshnar POV:**

"Yes-yes, remarkable. Magnificent." Alright, who's this crazy old lady? Wait, is that lord Zash? Well shit, I should wipe the other slaves blood off my boot then and not do something too stupid, yet.

"You there, slave, no, accolytle," now that's more like it. "You're the one who brought me this magnificent holocron from the tomb of Marka Ragnos, yes?" Do you always ask questions you already know the answer to? I wanted to say that, but that would be unwise on my part, especially if I don't want my arm cut off.

"Yes, Lord Zash," I finally replied, got to be formal sometimes I guess, as much as it pains me after coming from Harkun and the poor saps that got stuck doing his bidding.

"Unbelieveable, one thousand years buried in that tomb, Sith Lords passing it by. And then, the most unlikely person comes along, Tell me, how did you manage it?" Zash pauses for me to answer. Really? Despite the thousands of acolytes that have gone through here, not one thought lightning would work? What kind of world do I live in, and how the fuck do I get out of it? Fine, I might as well keep it a hidden trait I possess, for now.

"I intend to keep that secret," I say, maybe a little too harsh, oh well.

"Good, you appear to guard your secrets well. That can be considered a credit to you and your source of power, though I personally prefer to be more open." Zash, stops once again, then continues on.

"Your work so far in bringing back this holocron and the text from Tulak Hord's tomb has me intrigued. I am watching your progress eagerly acolyte, I have high hopes for you, sky high in fact." Wait, what text? Oh yeah, that one, forgot about that little fun journey to the depths of hell. This surprises me, I was not expecting a high ranking Sith to respect me or my insane actions, there has to be some catch here.

"Really?" I begin, "because Harkun seems to favor that fool Ffon." Right, let's see how this goes.

"Harkun's only purpose is to weed out the weak, beyond that, his actions and opinions are meaningless to me, or the other Sith Lords for that matter. Good luck acolyte, good luck." Zash finishes and begins walking the opposite direction over the dead bodies of the slaves, not even batting an eye towards their worthless corpses.

Right, I don't need to see Harkun for another hour, perhaps this would be the perfect time to screw around with the Mynocks living in the second floor ventilation shafts, they've been driving me nuts since one stole my lunch the other day.

-About an hour later-

"Well, look who showed up at long last," Harkun begins, seems rather surprised I'm alive, showed him once again when you assume anything about me. "I half expected to hear you crossed some Dark Lord upstairs and finally got yourself killed. It would also appear none of the others have shown up either. I assume their dead by now, so that just leaves you and Ffon to do my bidding." Oh great, me and the spoiled brat, what's next, wait, where is that little bastard?

"Speaking of which," I began, wanting to milk this insult for every penny it's worth. "Where is your little bitch Ffon, is he out kissing the shoes of an overseer of higher standing that you can never hope to achieve?"

Oh my, I never thought I'd see someone's face get as bright of a color red as my own. So what will it be, another insult or some proper information?

"You only wish it, slave. No, because you took so long returning, I decided to send Ffon ahead." Oh that bastard, that was a little bit of both, now I'm pissed because of that dick move.

"Your final trial will be to retrieve an ancient map from the innermost chamber from Naga Sadow's tomb, which has never been breached in thousands of years." Funny you should mention that Harkun, I believe you said that about the Holocron awhile back, it's quite hilarious that this cliché has returned.

"But before you can get the map," Harkun continues, almost smiling. "You have to awaken an ancient assassin called a Dashade that sleeps in the tomb, you cannot access the map without him, understand?" Ah, there's the catch, I'm going to get a pet and humiliate him by defeating him first, it's a cruel world.

"One more thing, you will be competing with Ffon for this map. Whoever brings it back will be Lord Zash's apprentice, the other will die. Ffon's already started, so here's my advice, run slave, run." Now I'm really pissed, that has to be one of most bullshit moves you could pull on anyone, though, I doubt I'm totally screwed, so much for a joy ride however.

"Ahem, a moment please," Lord Zash walks in from the office entrance, how long has she been sitting there? Harkun is totally stunned as well.

"Lord Zash, what are you doing here?" Harkun begins, something tells me this might be interesting.

"Overseer," Zash begins, "Are you implying that I - A Lord of the Sith - don't have the right to go where I please in the Academy of the Sith?" I'm really starting to like this lady, that's twice now she's shut down Harkun's usual insults or opinions when I'm around.

"No, of course not Lord Zash." Harkun replies almost worryingly, he knows something is up.

"Good, I saw the last acolyte arrive. I wanted to see the hopefuls out on their final trial, where is -oh, what's his name- the red one, Ffon?"

"He finished his trial early, so I sent him on rather than keeping him waiting for this-" Zash interrupts Harkun before he could throw an insult.

"Pity, I just finished translating this wonderful text this acolyte brought from Tulak Hord's tomb, and it's most illuminating." Oh, this is gonna be good.

 **Cyndirious POV:**

So into the spooky tomb we go. I decided my job was just to let Vette do all the puzzle solving, while I gave her time to do it. I have no idea how anyone was supposed to figure out that this random statue had something to do with opening a stone door. Especially when there's all these other acolytes around to kill you. Clearly that meant I had no business getting myself killed pretending to understand how this crap works.

"Ya know, this is a really idiotic place to keep a lightsaber. I mean seriously anyone could accidentally find it just by touching some statues."

"Well, Vette, it has been laying around in this tomb for at least a hundred undisturbed years." I said as I was busy fending off five acolytes. Managing to cut the leg off one by ducking a swipe aimed at my face, while stabbing the dudes knee and jerking the War Blade side to side.

"Really you call all this undisturbed?! How do we even know it's here?! Think about it, if acolytes have been sent here for however long they've been down here how does Darth Scary Face even know it's still here?!"

"Good point but I can feel it in the force or at least something with power. I also think it's an old tradition to be buried with your lightsaber along with a few traps so that nobody disturbs the dead." I killed another two by force choking one and electrocuting the other.

"Whatever you say boss. I'm just here to make sure you get in and it looks like all I have to do is open the last door." Turning around, Vette shot the last two acolytes between the eyes simultaneously.

"And pick off any stragglers it seems."

"I can't have all the fun, that would make your life boring and we can't have that."

"Well this is it. The secret entrance to the hidden cavern is in here."

Immediately I could feel another presence in the force, knowing without a doubt it had to be Vemrin. I waited till he got close enough behind me to spin around and kick him to the ground.

"I have to say that was the worst assassination attempt I've ever seen."

"Yeah keep working that door Twi'lek so I can take the lightsaber back to Baras instead!"

"That's not about to happen Vemrin." I said beginning to circle around him.

"You realize you are outmatched you wretch. I could end this without even raising a finger."

I began pulling stalactites off the ceiling with the force sending them at Vemrin. He managed to dodge them all and finally came at me attempting to take me by surprise he feinted a backhand attack and instead attempted a stab. I fell for the feint and barely moved quick enough so that his war blade only grazed my side. That pissed me off and fueled my rage for the barrage of quick backhanded and powerful front hand strikes that he could barely defend. I finally regained control of my senses, noticing he was worn out I jumped and twisted in the air over him to land a crippling laceration across his back.

"I've been waiting a long time to put you in our place. Considering how killing you was easy." And with those final words I cut his head off and watched it roll away from his corpse.

"Wow, nice work."

"Glad to impress. You get that entrance?"

"The secret entrance is right here."

Once Vette had finished the two statues rotated towards the entrance and the door opened.

"Uuh… you're welcome!"

"You've been most helpful, Vette."

"It's nice to be acknowledged, Thanks."

"Now let's go see what's waiting for us in this creepy tomb."

We walked into the tomb and immediately the smell hit us, the smell of rotting flesh, and the view of at least one a hundred Sith statues. At the top of the steps was what I assumed to be the tomb of Naga Sadow, and also a statue I assumed was supposed be of Naga Sadow's likeness.

I walked up the steps and the lightsaber just rose up as if on it's own accord, so I took it. Then a few of the statues began to attack Vette. So I jumped into the mess and force pushed them into the walls and watched them crumble into dust.

 **Reshnar POV:**

"Ha, defeated! Defeated! Why did you not come for me, Tulak? Why have you allowed your servant to be reduced to this?" The Dashade drags on in his rather cryptic language, not happy about losing this little duel, which I have to admit was not as easy as I once believed, thank the Dark Lords for healing abilities, I might have lost an arm if I continued bleeding.

"Fine, little one. In my great weakness, you have defeated me, so I, Khem Val must serve you, this is the law that binds me. However, you are not my master!"

"Oh is that so?" I start, wanting to savor this moment of true victory. "Last I recall I defeated you, not the other way around, so I am your master." Ironically, I believe the proper term is slave, or pet, but I rather hit that part of the road after I deal with Harkun.

"As you say little one. I do have a question for you however, how did you get into this tomb? Force lightning?"

"Force Lightning," I reply, almost laughing a little in the also massive irony that comes with doing the Holocron task.

Val's expression changes, not sure to what though, "I should have figured, Tulak had a thing for lightning."

 **Cyndirious POV:**

It took a good half hour to leave the tomb. Only a couple truly stupid acolytes attacked me but they never lasted more than a few seconds.

"I gotta say I'll never get used to walking into this awful building."

"You and me both, do you imagine Darth Scary Face will be happy we killed that other dude?"

"If not, well, I guess he'll just have to deal with it. Not like he can bring him back from the dead."

"YOU! YOU BITCH!"

"What did you do Cyn?"

"I honestly have no idea."

"My father was a staunch traditionalist and especially hard on me. But he's my blood! Did you really think you could kill him and get away with it!"

"Refresh my memory. I've killed a lot of people's fathers."

"You seek to add insult to injury. Remember Overseer Tremel? Remember killing him?!

"I didn't kill Tremel I let him live, surely he at least told you if you are his daughter."

"So my family name now has to live in shame? I must go find and kill him to restore our honor."

"Now that is something I can't allow. I've worked too hard for it all to come crashing down now. Vette."

How short could a fight be you might ask? Apparently as I figured out it can take about two seconds plus ten minutes of strangling. Vette shot both of her lackeys and I merely began a simple force choke on the acolyte. It's a real joy strangling someone and letting them believe they're about to die, then loosen your grip before tightening again multiple times. Of course, all good things must come to an end. I was beginning to sense Baras was getting impatient.

"I am impressed, besides myself not only did you get the Twi'lek to cooperate, but you completed the task and claimed Naga Sadow's Lightsaber. It seems I chose correctly. Vemrin wasn't in my chambers as I instructed. I take it he tried to claim the lightsaber as his own?" Wait a sec isn't this the same guy who was calling me naive and undisciplined earlier.

"He tried and failed. Vemrin was nothing if not consistent." That was a bit of a lie, he managed to defeat the all of the other acolytes. Looking back on it I wish I had used him in some capacity as a spy or something.

"Impressive I see you may indeed become one of the strongest Sith in the galaxy. Although I was planning to use Vemrin as another agent you will be capable of more than he could ever have achieved. Your trials are now over, you are now my apprentice. You are now Sith."

"It took you long enough to see what was right in front of you." I said with a sneer.

"Mind your tone my young initiate. This is only the beginning with you as my right hand we shall strike fear into The Empire's enemies. I must convene with The Emperor and inform him of your progress. This shuttle pass will get you a ride to Dromund Kaas meet me in my office at the citadel there."

"As fond as I am of this shitastic planet it will be a pleasure to leave."

"I'm sure you will find Dromund Kaas more stimulating. Take the Twi'lek slave as my gift, do with her as you wish."

As we walked out I noticed Reshnar was walking towards Lord Zash's office, apparently he had also passed his trials.

"Looks like we'll be seeing more of Reshnar, Vette."

"Who's Reshnar?"

"Big red, 9 o'clock." I said, hoping she wouldn't gawk at him, but of course what did I expect.

"He looks impressive."

"More like an animal from my experience, Vette."

"What did you jump on his bones?" She said emitting a chuckle.

"No! Why would you even suggest that?"

"You know you left yourself wide open for that, you need to loosen up Cyn."

"Whatever let's get to that shuttle. I've had enough of this planet."

 **Reshnar POV:**

"I'm telling you overseer, it cannot be done! I went to the tomb, I saw the Dashade across the chasm but could not get to it." I hear Ffon and Harkun arguing about their mistake, it's almost beautiful to finally watch these two suffer.

"But the map!" Harkun cries, getting desperate. "Lord Zash is adamant, she will not have an apprentice without the map!"

"I'm telling you," Ffon starts again, boy this guy has a whiney mouth. "Lord Zash wants the impossible, no one is ever going to get that map!"

"No one except this asshole, I believe you mean." I say rather pompously, pretty proud of how I handled this seemingly difficult task.

"The map, and oh shit, the Dashade. G-get that monster out of here this instant! And give me the map!" Harkun is now trembling, almost in fear thanks to the Dashade.

"No, it's not possible, you wretch, you filth!" Wow, the bitch is now finally starting to insult me, at least he's got some balls. "You must have cheated somehow, how did you do it? How did you release the monster?" And that so called sense of balls has now dropped to the floor, he's now being stupid and just as desperate as Harkun.

"I am not a monster," Val begins almost pissed at the thought of being a monster. "I am Khem Val, servant of Tulak Hord, devourer of rebels at Yn and Chabosh, consumer of the Dromund system. And I am sure as hell hungry." Well, he forgot that I'm his master now.

Ffon looks a little scared now, perfect. "Right, you must have cheated, you must have. You'll pay for this!"

"Ffon, patience!" Harkun appears to be calming down for some reason, what's this bastard up to now?

Without much warning, Harkun charges me before I could do much and steals the map from my hand. Before I could even land a blow on him, he's immediately back next to Ffon, handing him the map.

"You will have your chance at this welp, after you personally deliver this map to Lord Zash."

Alright, it's about time I found use for Val.

"Khem, you have my permission to eat them both, may they be delicious to you."

"With pleasure Reshnar." Val begins walking towards the two, probably smiling if I could ever read his face.

"Keep your pet at bay for just a moment acolyte. I would like to have a moment with Ffon." Good heavens, where the fuck does this lady come from? She's starting to scare me now. Come to think of it, Ffon appears to be scared shitless, good.

"Lord, Lord Zash?" Ffon asks, I think he knows what's coming next, wonder if he's ever had a conversation with Zash.

"Yes, Ffon, now where's my map?"

"R-right here, Lord Zash, h-here." Ffon is so fucking nervous right now it's almost priceless.

lol

"You found it for me Ffon? How wonderful." Such a rhetorical question, there has to be a catch to this.

"Ohohohoh, you are a dead man" I say, feeling ready to electrocute all of them should I have to.

"Silence! Ffon will tell me what happened, won't you? You wouldn't dare lie to me, would you, Ffon? Because it would be a real shame if you lied to me. Now one more time, did you bring this map back from Naga Sadow's tomb?" Zash awaits an answer from the now shivering Ffon, well, I know she's skeptical now if she wasn't already.

"I-I-I, no. No I didn't. I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"

Without as much as a warning, Lord Zash electrocutes the shit out of Ffon, killing him without a second thought. Good riddance you bastard, I think this is proper punishment, despite me not being the one who puts that fool out of his misery.

"Harkun you fool, what were you trying to prove!" Zash begins once again, exceptionally angered to the point of probably breaking her personality, and Harkun's body.

"That you could outsmart me? That you knew better than me what kind of person I wanted for an apprentice? There's your pet now, Harkun, we are done here! Apprentice, meet me in my chamber upstairs." Without a second thought, Zash leaves me and Harkun again in the same room. Now that I know Harkun is a true coward, this no point in killing him now. Perhaps I'll come back one day and kill him for sport, yeah, I actually like that idea. With not much else to say, I turn foot and head for the door, following loosely behind Lord Zash and Val.

"This is not the end!" I hear Harkun say, how cliche of him, it's like those old simulators I saw other apprentices using in the training room upstairs.

"Yeah, yeah, and good day to you, you whiny little bastard." And that is the proper way to say goodbye to fool such as him.

It took some time after briefly passing Cyndirious, but Val and I finally followed Lord Zash to her chamber, for which she shared her news.

"I was just looking over this astonishing map you brought back, and I can tell we have a lot of work ahead of us." Zash begins, obviously very happy about her treasure.

"What is this map, if I may ask?"

"We can't talk about it here, there are too many unfriendly ears. You must meet me on Dromund Kaas, there we can talk more about this little adventure." Finally, I can leave this god-damn planet.

"Understood"

"Also, this is the lightsaber I had when I was an apprentice, I want you to have it." Woo-hoo, I was wondering when I was going to get one of these.

"Thank-you, my master"

"Excellent, I'm glad you like it, it served me well."

Now to get off this fucking planet.

 **-END**

 **A note for anyone curious for whom is writing each part as the writing style tends to differ (a lot):**

 **-Darth Lakob32 writes the parts for the character Cyndirious**

 **-Lord Reyems writes the parts for the character Reshnar**

 **-All 3rd person POV's are a collaborative effort between the both of us**

 **We hope you enjoyed this "Little Slice of Heaven." Please review makes this worth our time and depending on how we feel we might ask for possible character add ins. We are going to do our best to add in stuff from the Jedi Classes, that we feel is relevant to this storyline as well.**

 **-Darth Lakob32**

 **-Lord Reyems**


	2. Prologue: Imperial Fleet

**SWTOR: Galaxy in Turmoil**

 **Prologue: Imperial Fleet**

 **Cyndirious POV:**

Gotta say getting through customs was a nightmare. Baras must've forgotten to tell these guys I was his Sith apprentice or they never would've demanded that I give them my lightsaber. So instead I had to wait until they could confirm my identity, which took a long two hours, despite how advanced our society is.

After that was an enormous barrage of vendors, bounty hunters, Imperial troops, and quite a bit of Sith walking around. This place felt like a ticking time bomb. The group of Mandalorians didn't seem too welcoming either. I was tempted to buy myself a speeder but the thing is you need money, and the Toydarian species don't haggle. Unfortunately the shop was out in the open so I couldn't "persuade" it without getting arrested.

"Well Cyn, we have about twelve hours before our flight to Dromund Kaas, what do you want to do?" Vette said looking excited.

"Take a nap." Feeling like I had earned the rest.

"Really? On this big ass station where there's so much to do you would rather take a nap?" Yeah sorry Vette, this tired Sith doesn't want to do anything.

"Hey, Korriban has me exhausted."

"So…?"

"So, when people are exhausted they tend to want to sleep, like I do right now." Any logical person would have agreed with me.

"Do you even know how to have fun?"

"Sure I do." Now that was a lie, I haven't had fun for the past twelve years of my life, not since Coruscant anyways.

"Well whether you want to sleep or not this isn't exactly the best place to do it. I will drag you to a bar if I have to." I guess even people without the Force can feel the tension in this place.

I'm kinda surprised there's only one cantina on this station, it's not like it's small however. Anyway Vette decided to buy herself a few shots of Vodka and I bought a Root Beer, it would do no good to arrive at Dromund Kaas drunk, I fear to imagine what Baras might do if I embarrassed him.

"Yo Cyn, wanna take this collar off, as a sign of gratitude for all my hard work on Korriban? Not that I don't enjoy the perpetual fear of electrocution." I gotta say if she had this tone with anyone else that collar likely would've stayed on.

"You've earned it Vette but you are still apart of my plans." I say as I take the collar off.

"Oh well now I feel stupid for not asking sooner. Don't worry I'll try not to give you a reason to slap that thing back on me, it was starting to chafe."

"Neither the collar nor your slavery were my idea Vette."

"I hear ya, just another day in the Empire, whoopee! Well I'm not in prison or anything… so uh what happens now?" Well now would be a good time to let me take a nap, I wanted to say.

I went for a more sarcastic approach, "You and me, working together, taking down the Galaxy, what do you think?"

"What? Yeah of course… me and my buddy the Sith, nobody's gonna pick on me at school." Uh huh ok works for me.

"I'll take that as a yes?"

"Cyn, I need another round." Like I was going to stop her, looking back on what happened next I probably should've. That's when I sensed Reshnar's presence just as he walked into the cantina obviously pissed about something. Remember how I said this place was a ticking time bomb, yeah, I felt like Reshnar was going to be the detonator.

 **Reshnar POV:**

"Bah, typical empire! For such a warring nation, why must they have a customs station on this bloody ship I'll never know!" I continue to sip my drink, and there I go again talking to myself, the alcohol must be getting to me, it has been so long since I've had a proper drink.

"I never understood why you Zabrak like to drink." Val starts, sitting next to me, drinking what I'm assuming is water.

"It's the habit of many species in this galaxy, it relaxes some and makes others happy, I figure your previous master did not drink?"

Val stares at me for a second, considering his words and possible memories of the time when he followed Naga Sadow. It would be no surprise to me if he didn't, the true sith did not express much for otherworldly emotions or stupidity that followed drinking, all they needed was hatred and destruction to keep them happy, something I would be fine with if it wasn't for a need of other entertainment.

"Hold that thought for now Khem, I think it's time we take this trip to the next level."

Khem immediately changes his expression, whether it is excitement or worry I cannot tell.

"Master, you don't mean?"

"Ohohohoh yes, I do mean that."

….

"Strippers! Strippers everywhere!" I say as I walk down the stairs, drooling as I observe the various workers within the club. Neon lights, mostly naked women of different races, the smell of sex in the air, dancing, perverts, pulsing music, it was all there. It's as if I'm in heaven.

Val looks around nervously, not quite sure he's been in this sort of environment before either.

"Master, this environment, I do not believe it suits me." Val finally says, embarrassed to say it as he stares up the leg of one of the dancers in the center of the room.

"Val, if it does not suit you, you are more than welcome to stand outside, just don't eat the beautiful bodies on your way out."

"Very well master, I shall wait for you outside in the hallway, please do not take forever, we have a task at hand."

"Whatever, ya big bastard. Now if you'll excuse me, there's a stripper over there that needs my attention and money."

I don't pay attention to Khem leaving, instead, I begin making long strides towards the high heeled human dancing near a corner booth, this is gonna be fun.

 **3rd POV:**

"Hey, isn't that the big monster thing Reshnar drags around, the one that grunts for sport?" Vette asks to Cyndirious, very drunk from the previous outing and walking down a corridor towards the strip club.

"Yeah I saw them earlier Vette. Let's go talk to him, I hear his kind are especially violent." Cyndirious said sarcastically. Of course, Vette was already running in zig zags towards the Deshade, Cyndirious followed after Vette, keeping a hand close to her lightsaber should things go south.

"Hello there, you big monster." Vette begins, not paying a single bit of attention to her words, or where she's walking as she just tripped on her own feet.

"My name is Khem Val, I am a warrior of the Sith, you should know, I do not take kindly to insults."

"Well shit, Vette, way to flick the bear on the nose." Cyndirious breathed in, some worry in her voice as she shoved Vette out of the way before Val could do anything to her, not that he was likely to do so.

"Insulting me is not wise Twi'lek, my master would find many things to do with one as squishy as you," Val finally says, anger in his voice, tension in his hands, a reminder of his want of bloodshed much like the good old days with his previous master.

"Yeah, I know your master, I sensed him a while ago when we were in the cantina, she imagined Val knew Reshnar was a moron but there had to be a reason for why he followed him around like a slave. However, she was not about to take the Deshade too serious yet considering how he was a servant, potentially dangerous, yes, but a servant nevertheless.

"Woah, bitches, if you're gonna have a fight amongst words and insults, you forgot the biggest contestant to that challenge." Reshnar finally appears from the door to the strip club, a rag in his hand, a smile upon his face. One could only guess what he did, but the effect obviously put him in a wondrous mood.

Disgusted by his appearance, Cyndirious took a step back and shook her head, getting the rather disturbing thoughts out of her head. That was saying something because she had seen and done some pretty messed up things in life even before becoming Sith.

"Reshnar, if I had any interest in fighting with you, we'd be here all day debating your stupidity alone." Cyndirious began smirking, keeping a close eye on Vette and her drunken form.

"I thought I sensed you here, thought it was the alcohol." Reshnar ignoring Cyndirious' snide remark.

"Really now? I thought you'd be too busy with your stripper to notice anything else." Cyndirious

replies, finally lighting the fuse.

"Her name was Latavia, thank you, and she wasn't with me for very long, so I've been paying attention to everything." A sense of calmness could be felt around Reshnar, an almost pure form of egotism radiating from his words.

Cyndirious, taken back by Reshnar's calmness, moves back a little.

"Well aren't you the picture of boring."

"Satisfied suits me better, you're seeing a relaxed Reshnar, something you will not see often."

"Oh, I see, well, I'm sure Lord Zash would be upset to know you aren't always a crazy maniac."

"It is rather bizarre of you, master, she unfortunately has a point there." Val finally says, wishing to break his silence and escape this awkward conversation.

"It's just as awkward for Cyndirious, she's been a tired bitch." Vette says, getting the last coherent sentence out before she collapses.

"Well that saves me from shutting her up myself." Cyndirious says with some relief. She really had been getting a bit annoyed by Vette's drunken state.

"Shut the hell up! Who do think I am Val, an idiot?" Reshnar says, fuse finally lit and slowly traveling towards the bomb.

"Yes." Val says, little to no sympathy in his voice.

"You're lucky I'm not in the mood for bloodshed." Reshnar snarls, the egotism lost from his voice, the fuse pausing for a brief time.

"Does this happen often between you two?" Cyndirious asks, wishing to instigate a fight, why not she wanted some entertainment.

"What?" asks Reshnar confused by the sudden question.

"The whole insulting each other back and forth, which eventually just winds down to empty threats of stupidity." Cyndirious inquiries.

"Don't you have a shuttle to catch?" Reshnar says sarcastically, trying to change the conversation.

"Nah, I can fucking fly bitch!" Cyndirious quips.

Reshnar shakes his head, only being able to retort using "well played," Val did not think highly of the quip either.

"Fuck it, Vette and I are boarding a ship to Dromund Kaas soon, Darth Baras wants us to do some chores for him." Cyndirious says finally, wishing to bring the conversation to a serious note. She knew when to stop pursuing something that would not happen.

"Well, it would appear our destinies are intertwined then, Val and I are also travelling to Dromund Kaas for more bloodshed."

"Oh nice, what's new," Cyndirious retorts, not excited for what that implies.

"Do not worry Cyndirious, I'll make sure Val does not consume you and your Twi'lek friend on the shuttle ride over." With a big grin on his face, Reshnar begins walking towards the market, Val following not too far behind.

"The only thing I worry about is Baras thinking I'm expendable." Cyndirious snarls, turning around to pick up Vette and carry her off somewhere to recuperate and for her to rest for a few hours before their shuttle was ready to go.

 **Cyndirious POV:**

"Dammit Vette! You have to make my life unnecessarily difficult don't you." I said as I was rushing to the launch zone for our shuttle to Dromund Kaas. "This is why I don't get so drunk I pass out." I growled to myself, carrying a limp body is not easy they are very heavy and are hard to carry.

As I walked to the shuttle I was greeted by a TZ protocol droid. "Identification."

"Cyndirious Zumalae." I said still carrying Vette over my shoulder.

"Accessing Imperial database. Inputting Zumalae, Cyndirious. Data acquired. Age: 17. Homeworld: Dathomir. Facial scanner activation. Facial scanning confirmed. Identification confirmed. Estimated time of departure in 5 minutes. Estimated time of arrival in 1 rotation. Your departure location is Dromund Kaas. Have a pleasant flight." Why didn't they have a droid like this at customs, that was much faster than those idiots.

When I got into the shuttle I was surprised at how much room there was available and not only that but also how comfortable the seating was, leather seats. Like a normal person I laid Vette on the cold floor and laid across five leather seats. Finally I was going to get my nap and no one was going to stop me.

But sleep doesn't necessarily mean peace. Usually it's the same nightmares I've relived, over and over. Sometimes I wanted the nightmares to remember what I once was, but some nights it just just brought pain of what I had lost. This nap wasn't much different.

 **Reshnar POV:**

"Was it really necessary to leave on a different shuttle?" Val asks, staring at the group of humans who happened to be boarding the shuttle. I myself don't sense anything wrong with them.

"Bah, must you always question everything I do! Yes it was necessary, there was something unsettling about Cynndirious back at the strip club, like a form of hatred was being conjured from the words of which was spoken that moment." I say, still thinking the conversation over through every word.

"Did I just sense a taste of fear within your being master? A true Sith should not know fear, however, I do agree, hatred could be found in Cyndirious's words. Perhaps they were not aimed towards us, but the effects shot out of her with every sentence." Val says, a taste of curiosity coming from his being. It is reassuring to know I wasn't the only one to sense it, perhaps there is more use for Khem than I anticipated.

"Perhaps you are right, it is possible I'm overreacting to this sudden trend, but for now, we must keep an eye on her, if we're lucky, we might be able to get the jump on them if they pull anything later on." I still feel confident in my situation, nothing should happen, but with anything, one should always have several backup plans. Who knows what Dromund Kaas has in store for us, Lord Zash never specified what I should expect once I land.

"Come now then," I say, staring at the customs droid coming towards us. "Let's get this crap over with so we can be on our way."

 **This is pretty much a shore leave piece after Korriban. So yeah there's a bar, Cartel Bizzare, nightclub in the VIP place, bounty hunters, strippers, gangs (possible addition), and a lot of vendors. Also, a way to refuel though you don't have to ingame.**

 **Onward to Dromund Kaas.**

 **-Darth Lakob32**

 **-Lord Reyems**


	3. Prologue: Dromund Kaas: Part 1

**SWTOR: Galaxy in Turmoil**

 **Prologue: Dromund Kaas: Part 1**

 **Cyndirious POV:**

Even before we landed on Dromund Kaas, I could feel how much stronger the pull of the darkside was compared to Korriban. It was as if every ounce of fear, every insecurity, confidence, hatred, passion, and pain were magnified by a thousand fold. No doubt due to the presence of the Sith and, more ominously, the Emperor. However, I doubt I would ever see him in my lifetime.

What I found most intriguing about this planet was how incredibly overgrown the wildlife has become. However, it wasn't inviting, trees had unnatural archs to them, bushes were twisted to the point where you could barely tell it was a bush, the animals were monster sized. It wasn't like Korriban where it seemed the darkness had sucked the life out of the planet. It was as if the darkness had influenced the growth of the wildlife to be more vicious, more antagonistic, and the wildlife fed off of the force, as though it was the main source of nutrition.

 **Reshnar POV:**

"Out of the way slave, Darth Skotia is passing!" A group of three, lovely, how much more cliche can you get in the Sith world. Though it seems like only the middle one is truly Sith, the two Trandoshan guards are probably pushovers. Wait a minute, I recognize that name.

"Hey jackass, I am not moving for anyone, especially not for the assholes who sent a weakling to kill me." I'm probably gonna regret this later, but this pisses me off more than the planet's raw force energy. The bastard must have been confident enough to send an assassin after me behind Lord Zash's back, I'll give him that much. He made good lunch for Val, I can't say I've ever seen a creature's mouth unhinge like a snake the moment he sees food.

"Well, it looks like I didn't try hard enough. Rest assured, I won't make the same mistake twice. I will ask you to relay a message to Lord Zash in your spare time." Lord Skotia kept his robotic eye on me this whole time as he speaks. A rather unsettling thought of what that eye could possibly do, although it would be kind of cool to see lasers fire from it.

It took me a moment to restrain myself, wanting to kill Skotia right here and now would ease my conscience. However, having extra information for Zash could be quite useful. With some effort, I give Skotia an evil smile and let him weave his speech around my head once again.

"My eye is on her, and I know. Tell her that I know what she is trying to do here on Dromund Kaas. You and your master have gotten this far, but it ends here, slave. I alone have the key, tell her that. You and your master have no future here on Dromund Kass or in the Sith Order. Tell her that. Now, get out of my way."

With a little hesitation, I step back a little to get close to Val, rather questionable of my chances of beating Skotia alone, perhaps together I can stand a chance, as much as it hurts me to say it.

"What do you think? Can you eat him?" I whisper to Val, a little weary of Skotia just going ahead and plowing through.

"It is more machine than man. Bad for digestion" He replies, consistently keeping a gaze on Skotia. Go figure, the big bad Dashade is afraid to get some iron in his diet. He kind of needs the iron, been looking greyer than usual the last few days.

"Heh, how predictable." Without much else to say Skotia pushed on around us, obviously not wanting to bear anymore conversation.

"Fuck" I say aloud in defeat, annoyed I haven't said or done anything irrational like I should have.

 **Cyndirious POV:**

When I got to the Citadel, just beyond Kaas City, on what seemed like its own floating island, Vette and I began looking for Baras' office. The Citadel was huge, the embodiment of the Sith- power, strength, and triumph.

"So you think Darth Scary Face will give you an important job?"

"He said I'd be busy. That's pretty much it. No reason to debrief me where eyes and ears wander around on Korriban, Vette."

"So what are you just his slave?"

"Me, a slave? That would be a disturbing thought."

It didn't take long to find Baras's office, the little weasel, whatever his name was, gave me decent directions.

"Not a minute too soon. Your timing is impeccable, surprising in fact." Baras said as I walked into his chambers, felt a little chilly. "Did it just get considerably colder." Vette said somewhat frightened.

"I see you decided to keep the slave." He said as he walked around his desk, "I trust you've have been acquainting yourself with your new environs. Did my minion point you in the right direction?"

"He's a dutiful servant who lives to serve you, Master."

"Rightfully so. A properly beaten down slave is the only trustworthy creature in the galaxy. One day you may understand. Your responsibilities will mandate contact with my various minions. Meet my directives, and you may do as you will to anyone you encounter, adversary or ally." Now that sounded pretty good to me, operating without having to worry about the consequences.

"I work best without constraints."

"A lightsaber and connection to the force can only achieve so much, regardless of how masterful. The most powerful weapon in a Sith Master's arsenal is information. I have painstakingly built a vast network of spies and operatives," he said as he turned his back to me, "embedded throughout the Sith, Republic, and Jedi alike. In fact, I just finished convincing the members of Havoc Squad to defect to the Empire. I have fingers, eyes, and ears everywhere." Impressive he's been busy, but he doesn't sound condescending about these achievements. It just made me more curious as to what I would be to him.

"Which am I to be? A finger, eye, or an ear? Or am I to be more than that?"

"You, my very eager apprentice, are to be my enforcer, deployed to protect my interests, intimidate my rivals, and destroy my enemies. It's time your tenure began." He turned back around to face me and stated, "An Imperial Starship is touching down at the Kaas City cargo port, delivering a vitally important prisoner to me. You will meet Commander Lanklyn there and make sure he and his men successfully off-load this prisoner."

"If you're sending me, you must expect trouble." Interesting, I wonder who this prisoner is and why he's so important.

"We must always assume we are being plotted against, especially with the stakes so high. The importance of this prisoner can not be overstated. Go to the cargo port now, and stay sharp. You are dismissed." And with that I hurried out to get started on what would be the first of many tasks I would perform for Baras.

"So, on to start a menial task, Cyn." Vette said with a sneer.

"Baras doesn't seem like the type to mess around, this is an important job. You should stay quiet, Vette, you're lucky I haven't put that shock collar back on," I said, trying to understand why she didn't seem to be taking this seriously. Whatever, I have bigger problems to deal with.

 **Lord Baras POV:**

What shall I do with my spies? Lord Tarnis has not been noticed yet, which is reassuring; having access to the Republic's new weapon designs would be a huge advantage for when Vengean and I enact Plan Zero. Amazing how such a young Sith Lord could manage to keep his dark side presence hidden from the Jedi Council for the past six months, especially on Coruscant. No, he has been impressive thus far no reason to pull the plug, yet.

Speak of the Devil, that presence is becoming a nuisance. "Lord Baras!"

"What now Darth Angral?" I said noticing the intense impatience he seemed to barely be holding back.

"When does Vengean plan to give the go ahead for Plan Zero?" Damn him, he asked me this exact same question last week.

"My Master Vengean does not believe it is yet time. We need to gain more strength, more intel. My spies have determined within the next eight months. Generals Frellka, Minst, Durant, and Faraire will all attend a war summit in person together on a Republic controlled world. A mass assassination attempt would be the best way to destroy the Republic War Trust."

"Then we must narrow down the location." Angral announced as though I had not considered this.

"Yes that is what Lord Praven and Lord Tarnis have been doing for the past three months." I said slyly.

"You never informed me Tarnis was working on figuring out the location and stealing Republic weapon schematics." Starting to get a little upset now, are we?

"It was needed to be kept secret until now, I was afraid you'd send someone else out, and blow Tarnis's cover as the Lead Scientist." Now who looks like a genius.

"We are on the same side Baras, I have to trust you to get the job done and keep me informed. My apprentices need to be ready to unleash these Republic weapons projects at the proper moment."

"Ok, you want informed? I managed to help Darth Jadus convince the complete defection of Havoc Squad with confirmation from Commander Tavus. An evac shuttle has already been sent to Ord Mantell for their extraction, and General Rakton has begun construction of The Gauntlet." I said with a smile, then realized he couldn't see the smirk behind my mask.

On that note Angral took his leave. Leaving me with no doubt now that he was somehow going to screw our best chance of destroying the Republic once and for all. However, for now, I must figure out what is going on with my non force sensitive spy on Balmorra.

 **Reshnar POV:**

"Are you acquainted with a big, ugly, half machine Dark Lord? He sends his regards."

Those are the words that ignited the flame, Lord Zash's attitude and expression changed so drastically I would have thought the Republic was attacking. This is obviously either going to end badly, or someone is going to die.

"Damn Skotia! What business has he, going behind my back, speaking to my apprentice! I imagine he was trying to intimidate you, no doubt in my mind." She started pacing around her desk, on the verge of a tantrum. It was rather exciting to watch, not so much because of her anger, but mostly because the sense of the whole room feeling her wrath was cathartic.

"Wretched monster! More machine than man and dangerously powerful! Ever since I've arrived on Dromund Kaas as an apprentice, he's made every effort to stand in my way!" The sight and feel of her rage was just awesome! She's the kind of person I'd wanna be around when shit really hits the fan.

"He is still partially flesh, so he can be killed," Val adds in, unphased by Zash's aura and rage.

"Ultimately," Zash carries on, likely not being able to understand Val's comment.

"We cannot even begin to search for Tulak Hord's ancient power with Skotia's rattling breath on our necks!"

"Well, there must be something we can do about this issue," I say, choosing my words wisely, having her anger towards me is the last thing I want.

"Yes, yes. There is something we can do, or rather you can do. You are going to kill Skotia for me." Oh god, somehow I foresaw this, this is one of the negative perks of being her apprentice I guess, someone has to do her dirty work. Probably a good thing I enjoy my job, nothing would satisfy me more than to personally kill Skotia myself.

"Heh," I say, a smile creeping across my face, ready to stare death in the eye. "I would personally enjoy that, point me in the right direction and tell me what to do."

 **Cyndirious POV:**

When I got down to the cargo bay I have to say I was shocked by the lack of security. This is the capital city, if anything, things should be tightly guarded.

"Men let's hurry up and get this hunk of Carbonite to its owner." He had his back turned and wasn't even paying attention to his surroundings. How this guy made it this far up the chain of command I'll never know.

"Hey captain oblivious- Boo." Vette called out only a few feet behind the Imperial officer.

"Oh, I-I didn't see you enter, Lord Baras didn't need to send a welcoming party." Obviously the crappy job your doing suggests otherwise.

"You'd all be dead if I were your enemy."

"Forgive me my lord, but this is the capital world of The Empire. My men and I have performed much more dangerous missions for Lord Baras. Besides, the prisoner is frozen in carbonite and we are in friendly territory, surely we're safe here." How did this idiot even get this post? This is a planet ruled by a ton of Sith Lords trying to one up each other, this is the least safe planet in the galaxy.

"Never let your guard down. Seriously, look at this place. Where is the security! There is always the potential for danger to occur especially where others least expect it." I said hoping this guy would actually listen to my advice.

"Yes my Lord. Whatever you say, let's get this oversized block of ice to your master." He ordered his men, again turning his back on his surroundings. What an idiot.

Of course, that's when I sensed a group of of bounty hunters just walk right in, while the Commander and his men were preparing to move the prisoner. Again, where the hell was security? I let out a long sigh igniting my lightsaber to which Vette replied, "Well doesn't it kinda suck to feel right all the time?"

"Not so fast! My master ordered that block of ice, so, step away from the carbonite men and no one ends up in a grave." Such a confident moron.

"Your master is going to be disappointed."

"Perhaps I didn't make myself plainly clear. I'm here to relieve you of your burden. Whether that includes your lives as well, is completely up to you." I swear only someone so daft would attempt to take a Sith with just five undisciplined lackeys.

"Lookie-lookie, if it ain't Slestack, your master be wanting the froze man too huh? Too bad for you, it's mine." Well this dull thing looks disgusting.

"Is it just me or do these guys get more stupid the bigger they get." Vette whispered to me, to which I allowed a small chuckle.

"I take it you two idiots know each other," I said, formulating a plan of attack.

"To know Tumar is to hate Tumar."

"That goes true for you too, Slestack, …." I started tuning them out they were getting too annoying for me.

"I'm such a fool, I'll never doubt Lord Baras again. What do we do?" Commander Lanklyn said fearfully.

"Are you really scared of this group of morons? Screw it, I'm getting bored, wanna just kill them all?" I drawled, completely bored out of my mind by the two gangs talking shit to each other.

"You may be Sith, but your bravado is ill advised, even a master force usa-."

"You know what is even more ill-advised, Slest-ic-ac, whatever. You telling me what is and isn't ill-advised!" I said as I force choked him. "Anyone else want a piece of me!"

Tumar yelled "Time for killing boys." Of course, did I really expect anything different than that.

Once I finished strangling Slestack, I front flipped toward Tumar, pulling out my lightsaber and deflecting blaster bolts. I spun in the middle of Tumar's group to the ground slicing the legs off the incompetent fools. All the while, Vette was picking off the rest of Slestack's lackeys, with ease I might add. I finished them off by leaping over Tumar and stabbing him in the back of the head.

"My Lord they've brought reinforcements!"

"Well don't just stand there, get that hunk of carbonite to Baras while I kill them all." Which is exactly what I did, it was a slaughter, 20 idiots came and I delivered the death blows. I let one live but at the price of his arms, so long as he delivered a message. "Whoever comes to challenge Lord Barras will answer to me! Tell that to your boss, and you may want to find a new line of work." He scurried off but I knew if he went back he'd be killed anyway, not my problem.

"Wow you really did a number on that guy." Said Vette a bit fearful.

"I know right, so exhilarating!" I could almost taste the pain and fear radiating off that guy.

"No, not really, more like disturbing." She said with some backbone.

"I let him live, didn't I?" My frustration was beginning to bubble, I was not going to be berated for sparing that worthless filth.

"Are you suggesting that was merciful?" Vette exclaimed with dismay.

"Well yeah, I didn't kill him." I said as I turned my back on her as we headed back to Baras' office.

 **Vette POV:**

As we walked back into the creepy citadel, I began to notice how quick Cyndirious' eyes began moving as though she were paranoid that someone would attack her. Not only were her eyes moving faster here but her hand drew closer to her lightsaber. "Paranoid much?" I whispered.

"We are inside a building full of backstabbers, looking out for their own self interests." She said with tension.

"Sure but-"

"Vette we have have no friends here. Just because we are all Sith doesn't mean they owe us any sort of allegiance, keep that in mind." Cyn said with a deadly serious glare, with that happy thought we entered Darth Scary Face's office.

"Lanklyn informed me of the ambush at the cargo port. Apparently there are more eyes on us than I thought. I have felt a disturbance in the Force. It leaves doom imprinted on my dreams, a grave threat that could bring down my entire power base." He says as he turns toward the carbonite man, "This man is a top republic agent, captured by Lord Praven while investigating my most deeply imbedded spy on Nar Shaddaa- One of my 'Invisibles!' The force grants me a vision of doom, and immediately my untraceable spy, who has left no footprints, no trails, is almost exposed it makes me furious." So let this Praven guy handle this for you.

"So my guess is that you wish to torture this guy into giving up his source." Cyn said connecting the dots. My what a little schemer we have, well technically she's much larger than I am.

"Yes, I must learn what tipped off this Republic Agent. He is the key to uncovering the nature of this threat. Now while I thaw the prisoner and painfully siphon every morsel of information I can, I have some concerns that require your special talents." Oh no please don't have her do something stupid.

"As much as I'd like to stay and watch you torture this unfortunate man, I would much prefer to go elsewhere." Thank the Force, imagine if she wanted to stay and force me to watch him do unspeakable acts to this poor guy.

"Then go to the Imperial post in the jungles outside the city. Commander Pritch is stationed there, he has a seek-and-destroy mission I believe you might enjoy," he said a little to eagerly.

"Well I suppose this could get interesting, if it truly is as destructive as you say." Cyn said with a sneer.

"I must tend to the torturing of the miserable Republic agent," he said with a sigh. Really he's gonna sigh? I thought he'd be more excited by the prospect of causing unimaginable pain. "Waste no time I have more for you to do once this is complete." He said as he began thawing procedures of the carbonite man block.

"Off we go to ruin someone else's day." Man I hope this is over quickly.

 **Reshnar POV:**

"Bwahahahah! You damn apprentices, just die!" It didn't take long to find the room with the tablet, I however was not expecting 20 some apprentices to be waiting in the center of said room. But I'm not complaining, it's entertaining to watch faces melt as I burn and electrocute my enemies in a torturous fashion.

Well, that worked for the first 5 or so apprentices, not so much for the other fifteen, guess I'll have to get creative.

Using one of the tables in the center, I gracefully do a flip above an apprentice, slashing my saber into his skull and upper body, realistically killing him thoroughly to the point of no recovery. As I land, two more apprentices appear to my side to double team me, with some luck I managed to kick one some distance out of the way to manage how many blades are impaling upon me and went to work on the other one. This guy was at the very least skilled, as of the first few strikes, he has blocked them completely and has thrown back some more of his own, keeping this duel's pace at a balanced stalemate, probably one of Skotia's better apprentices.

In the corner of my eye, I could see another apprentice trying to help the current one tip the balance of the fight by attacking me from behind, something I'm not about to allow, considering how the others have refused to challenge me yet. Nearing one of the tables, I grab a bacta syringe and jab it straight into my current opponent's eye using the force, using it as a distraction to fight the other. Without much hesitation, I dive towards the new challenger and kick his legs, the forward momentum forced him to trip, allowing me to impale him with my lightsaber straight through the heart. One nerve racking scream was all the apprentice was able to achieve before he finally gave in to his pain.

Keeping my eyes constantly scanning the room for the other apprentices, I go back to fighting the first two. The moron I kicked has now made his reappearance into the fight, far more deadlier than before, must be Skotia's cyborg apprentice that Zash warned me of. I underestimated him, I can now clearly see the inhibitors on his shoulder as they glow a bright red, moving and reconstructing parts of his body that were mechanical. Without much effort or motion, he quickly takes a slash at me, if I were any slower, the bugger would have severed my head. Luckily, I ducked quickly enough he only got the tips of a few of my horns, still hurt like hell, but one has to benefit from this exchange, so in return I took his arm. More screaming and agony ensued, strange coming from the cyborg, but I guess some parts of him are still human.

In my distraction of losing a horn, the fool who has a syringe stuck in his eye attempts to make his next move, and for once I can respect his decision to run away. Sadly, according to my job description, I can't allow any witnesses to inform Skotia of this incident.

The most appropriate action to take here might have also been one of the dumbest decisions I've ever made.

Instead of doing the logical thing and electrocute the fucker, I throw my lightsaber at him, splitting his body in two and sending blood everywhere. What I was not expecting was the cyborg to come back and punch me in my jawline as I threw my lightsaber at the other. Obviously the adrenaline was rushing through this one pretty heavily, and his metal fist hurts like a bitch, more so than my horns, something I'm still absolutely livid about. Bad news is now neither of us have a lightsaber to immediately use on one another, bringing this encounter down to a fist fight.

It did take a few punches to make me thoroughly realise that trying to dent metal is not physically possible in my currently bruised form. Granted, trying to block his punches and kicks hurts just as much.

After so many, I decided to say fuck it and made a charge for my lightsaber. A little effort from the force got it out of the apprentices body, my physical job was to drive it into the cyborg's body. It helps that the cyborg was already running to catch me and couldn't stop fast enough to stop my lightsaber from chopping his body on half. Ironically, I was expecting oil or something of that matter to spill out from him, sadly nothing appeared, what a shame.

Finishing my run on the cyborg, I look around the room to spot my next target. Surprisingly, there were none left. Did I scare them off or something?

It wasn't until I looked at the door I came through that I realized Val literally destroyed the rest of them, and was gnawing on the lifeforce of one of the apprentices.

"Master, these apprentices, were they really that much of a challenge to you?" Val asks, thoroughly pleased by the outcome of that encounter.

I laughed, perhaps a little more than I intended, but the sight and thought of this outcome became rather amusing to me.

"No, my pet," I say, still with a good chuckle into my voice. "Compared to my fight with you, this is nothing." A bit of a bluff, the cyborg was a little too much for me, but was probably a precursor to what is to come from Skotia.

Wiping the blood from my mouth, I make my way back to the center of the room where the tablet was, contacting Zash in the process.

"My master," I say, satisfied with my current work. "I have successfully retrieved the tablet from Skotia's apprentices! Soon, the Trandoshans will bow under our rule!"

"Very good my apprentice, however, there is still one thing you must get before we eliminate Skotia."

I'm confused now, what else could we possibly need to kill skotia? Death by lizard I heard is the way to go.

"I commissioned a mechanical device from an engineer that will allow us to fry Skotia's mechanical parts, should make the fight easier to win. Find the engineer, then silence him."

I grin, albeit, I think the electronic device is a stupid way to go about it, but I'm not sure I care at this rate.

"Yes my lord, it shall be done."

"Very good," she replies, a bit of edge in her words. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a dinner party to attend to in the cantina. I wish you the best of luck my apprentice." With that said, she ends the transmission with haste.

"Dinner Party? What the hell does she mean by that?" I say aloud, genuinely confused by the statement.

Then, it hit me like an 18 wheeler.

 **Cyndirious POV:**

As we got off the shuttle taxi, there was a bit of a detour in order to get to the perimeter of the slave camp to meet with this Commander Pritchard. I hope he inspires more confidence than Lanklynn, that guy made me question what it took to rise up the chain of command. Not sure if the most eerie part of this place is the unfinished statue of The Emperor, or the bridge with a very large drop off.

"Commander Pritchard, I assume." I said believing myself to be speaking to the MAN in charge with two squads of troopers at the ready.

"Yes, at your service, my lord. Lord Baras has informed me you'd be paying us a visit. I'm prepared to offer full assistance." Said Commander Pritchard, already a better impression than Lanklynn.

"Well now aren't you a good little soldier."

"Lord Baras has always found me so, lord. Allow me to update you on the situation here. There's been much unrest in these parts, capped off by a violent slave revolt that has the surrounding jungles overrun with armed slaves." He says, in a much more serious tone. So that's why the statue for The Emperor is incomplete, now it all makes sense, slave labor decided to stop working, no one wants to do the job.

"Then I guess they aren't slaves then, huh?"

"I stand corrected my lord- former slaves. What no one seems to realize is that Lord Baras orchestrated the insurgence to disrupt one of his rivals, so naturally he wants his involvement to remain secret." Nice one Baras, very smooth. "Unfortunately, now the slave captains who led the revolt are threatening to expose Baras's involvement unless they receive more potent weapons." What greedy little bastards, they get a taste of freedom then demand more from a man who could easily take it away.

"They must die Commander." I said, smiling ear to ear to ear, Baras was right, I was going to enjoy this.

"That is the sentiment Lord Baras desires. He wishes for you to kill enough of the blackmailing slave captains to make the others lose their resolve."

"I will relish in their mutilation. Send me their coordinates, track them through their shock collars or the implanted chips. They will have nowhere to hide and I will slaughter them." This would be just as fun as Baras said it would be.

"It will be my pleasure my Lord, good luck." I liked this Commander, very good little soldier indeed.

"I'm not going with you on this one, Cyn." Vette said looking a little upset with my excitement.

"Your such a buzzkill, you know that right." I was not going to allow her to ruin my fun. So I crossed the large bridge, along the way a few revolters attempted to shoot me but I deflected their shots with my lightsaber. I was feeling dramatic so did a backhand slice at one of their heads and spun to stab the other two to my right in the gut. Strangely enough, the stupid revolters decided shooting at me was a bad idea and ran. As I advanced through the camps many of the revolting slaves took heed of the lightsaber in my hand; however, I did not come here to be unchallenged. So, I impulsively used the force to pull a slave towards me and I impaled him with my lightsaber. I could feel the fear in the air, so much fear it was intoxicating. I chose to quit restraining myself and jumped into the middle of one group and sliced them all in half. I was getting really bored with these guys, no one wanted to fight me.

After killing another forty-odd slaves, my Holocom went off and Commander Pritchard sent me the location of the slave captains near the unfinished colossus. This trip hadn't quite been as fun as I had expected, but I still had a chance to remedy that failure.

Unfortunately, as predicted it seems the slave captains really weren't much of a challenge. Who knew giving a bunch of idiotic slaves guns didn't necessarily make them qualified to fight a Sith. I walked up there and force choked them one at a time and for some stupid reason none felt the need to fight for their lives. Such idiots.

 **Reshnar POV:**

"Tell me, slave. Are you insane, or do you have a death wish?" That's the first thing I heard when I walked into Skotia's chambers. The sound of his voice hurts my ears more than trying to translate the trandoshan language.

"My master wants you dead, and I must so wholefully comply." I say aggressively, I'm ready to finally take this guy down!

"Heh, Skeesk." Skotia replies, assuming he is referring to one of the bodyguards.

Almost immediately one moves his head, identifying himself as Skeesh.

"Kill him."

"With pleasure, Lord Skotia." Skeesk replies, as he and the other Trandoshan begin moving away from the pillars for which they were leaning on.

"Hold it here boys," I counter, getting the tablet out of my pocket. "I believe this belongs to you."

"The tablet, he has the tablet! Skeesk, what are we going to do?" The other Trandoshan asks, almost impossible to tell what emotions he is bearing towards this.

"It has the tablet, so we must comply," Skeesk bows not too long afterwards.

"How clever," Skotia spurs, annoyed by this obvious inconvenience. "But what will you do now? There is still no way you could beat me." As he speaks, Skotia begins moving around his desk and position himself directly across from me, force choking the bodyguards before they had a chance to move. Dammit, I think to myself, so much for using them to kill Skotia, guess it's time for Plan B.

"Oh, you know, this!" With that, I pull out the electronic device and shoot for Skotia. Luckily, I didn't miss and got a direct hit straight to his chest. As it is taking effect, I can hear him screaming as the sudden surge of power starts frying all the mechanical parts from his body. Rendering much of his body to almost a heap on the floor. I begin making long prideful strides towards Skotia.

"Zash, Zash! You, you killed me!" Skotia says, shocking and jolting from every piece of his body. I'm kind of sad I won't get a fair fight out of this, but this seems more satisfying right now.

"Fool, I killed you," I reply, activating my lightsaber, I sever Skotia's head clean from his body, finishing the job.

"Guess it's time to make a visit to Lord Zash, and bust the party."

 **Hey make sure to leave reviews it helps us write this story for you guys.**

 **-Darth Lakob**

 **-Lord Reyems**


End file.
